


Groggily shit down his throat

by TrennelTime



Category: idfk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: Disgusting filth





	Groggily shit down his throat

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is not my fetish. This is just for the sake of being disgusting

It was joyful.

He pushed harder and harder, squatting over his moistful lips.

Sshhhlirp

His tongue steadily licked over his mouth.

He rotated it, showing his favorite taste of slimy shit.

He pushed so hard, he felt an anal fissure coming.

And it happened.

His ass teared up.

Blood was coming out.

He tasted the sweet irony taste of his ass.

And then the shit came.

It plopped into his mouth.

All those slimy, chunky bits of shit, taken from when he slurped all those cup noodles.

Which turned out to be slimy, pulsing maggots.

His shit was full of maggots.

His shit squirmed into his mouth, full of groggy maggots.

He bit into his crap, and it spread all over his teeth.

Like delicious chocolatey nutella.

Inbetween the buns.

Of his ass.

It spread into his throat.

All those bumps down his throat, full of maggots and chunky pieces of shit.

Full of the gradual coagulations of blood.

That sweet irony taste mixed with the fleshy taste of shit and the slimy pieces of maggots.

It slid down his throat.

Ooh, that warmth down his throat, it comforted him, as it slid more into his stomach.

That sweet stomach acid.

It melted into his stomach.

All those maggots, burning up into flesh.

Inside his mouth was an orgasm of shit, blood, and maggots.

He then went on to lick his anus.

He collected that fresh taste of blood onto his wet, slimy tongue.

It was extremely moist, it made him orgasm.

He came buckets of sperm and semen.

He was about to eat his children.

He spread his arrive all over the variety of shit, blood, and maggots.

He ate it all up.

He stuck his tongue inside his sphincter.

He then pushed further and further.

He started to rip his anus.

He mutilated his ass into two.

He pushed further and further, splitting him into two.

There was blood everywhere.

He licked the muscles inside, licking all the blood out of his heart.

He sucked on his bones, biting and chewing on it. Eating the bone marrow.

He sucked and sucked on his heart and liver.

He took a bite.

Delicious.

He ate all of his insides. More maggots.

He had a fantastic idea. 

He whipped his chum out, and prepared for a grand adventure. 

He stuck his fantastic cock into his heart. 

He fucked his insides, he thrusted into his heart. Pulsing cum into his heart.

It was fantastic.

He then added a sweet, salty taste into the heart. 

He bit into it more, bringing veiny, bumpy, salty tastes into his mouth. 

It was just great. 

He wanted to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope that made you neasueous.


End file.
